


Our Past, Our Destiny

by duckmann (starlightttt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Future, Mirror Universe, Parallel Universes, Past, Secrets, Shiganshina Trio, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Titan Armin Arlert, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, canon spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightttt/pseuds/duckmann
Summary: Armin and Mikasa paid no attention to Hange. They slowly lifted down their hoods. And for a second, no one dared to say anything.Their younger counterparts walked forward. They pushed through the crowd not caring if they hurt anyone. Their eyes didn’t dare to leave the newcomers.Armin opened his mouth. “Hello.”~Or, Armin and Mikasa get sent to the past and try to figure out how to stop Eren from going down his path of world destruction and thus, how to save the world.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	Our Past, Our Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo i love time travel fics and i haven't seen one with armin and mikasa so it thought, hell with it i'll do it myself. I haven't edited it yet so there's probably a lot of mistakes but i just want to post this and go to sleep. 
> 
> As the story progresses I will be going back to old chapters and fixing some stuff up. I'm still new to writing so yes, this story will be complete cringe judging from the first chapter but hey, we learn and improve. If people actually like this idea I'll rewrite it when my writing skills have improved a great deal. As always, constructive critism is highly appreciated because damn right without it I'd be writing like a third grader. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story <33

Armin woke up with a gasp. 

His chest ached as he tried to take deep breaths in. He reluctantly let his eyes open and he took in the room around him. The sudden light made his pounding headache grow with the second.

“Where am I..” Armin groaned. His blurry vision came to an ease as he let his eyes focus on what was in front of him. Jail cell bars. 

Clear, clean bar cells that trapped him in the room. Bar cells that should have been destroyed just days before. The walls that held the building up should have fallen after numerous explosions and riots. And yet, here it was, standing as tall as ever as if it shouldn’t be completely demolished. Armin recognized the room. It was the same castle that he had spent so much time with his friends in. He was in the dungeon below the Scouts Headquarters. The dungeon where Eren slept when he first joined Levi Squad. The dungeon where Mikasa and Eren had to spend their time in after insubordination all those years ago. 

The sudden flood of memories made his heart ache. He shook rid of the thoughts, he didn’t have time to think back about the past right then. He took another glance around the room. It didn’t make sense. How could he be here? 

He set his sights out towards the bar cells.

“What the..” He tried to stand up, but the ropes chaining him down stopped him. His arms were tied behind his back just as his ankles were tightly tied together. Whoever had taken him captive definitely wasn’t here to make it easy for him.

‘Ok Armin think back, what was the last thing you did?” He took a sharp intake at the remembrance of the events leading up to where he was. After an alliance between the Scouts and a few of the Marleyans, they camped out in the forest away from the Yeagerists. 

“They wouldn’t have tried to kill us would they have?” Armin mumbled to himself. His delirious state left him confused. “No, they want to stop Eren as much as we do that wouldn’t make sense.” 

They were talking about their plans to stop Eren. Jean was told the truth of Marco’s death and a one-sided fight broke out. 

Think, think...what happened after? 

Armin’s eyes snapped wide open at the realization. As everyone slowly fell asleep, him and Mikasa left the campsite to talk in private. It was a cold, dark night and the small candle they had brought with them didn’t do much for their sight. They fell into a lake and next thing he knew, here he was. 

‘Mikasa!’ Armin thought. “If she was with me back then, is she here now?’

As if on cue a small cough was omitted in another jail cell. The brick wall separated them from seeing each other, but Armin knew it was Mikasa.

“Armin?” Mikasa's hoarse voice called out.

She slowly came back to reality and looked around for her friend. She didn’t have healing abilities like Armin, but she was an Ackerman. An Ackerman who trained her body for these exact situations. 

“I’m here!” Armin called out. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I have a headache but that’s it. Armin, where are we?” 

Armin looked down at the ropes binding him down. He could already tell that his ODM gear and thunder spears were confiscated because of the lack of weight on his legs. Of course, that wouldn’t stop him. “I think we’re in the dungeon underneath the abandoned castle.”

“...what?”

“I’m not sure. But we need to get out of here.” Armin took a deep breath and concentrated on his breath. He can do this. He’s done it once, he can do it again. He bit down on his lip and waited until he could taste the blood seep out onto his tongue. With one final exhale, he concentrated his power to his hand and made a small explosion on the ropes around his wrists. 

Armin ripped his titan arm off his skin. It fell to the ground and disintegrated. The cut on his lip was also stitched back up. 

The small shuffle in front of his cell made his eyes snap up in alarm. There was no way their captor would have made it so close to them without them realizing.

Armin’s nerves calmed down once he saw Mikasa standing in front of the jail bars. She picked at the lock with a glistening object in her hand. The door swung open and Mikasa crouched down to Armin’s ankles to cut the ropes.

“How did you get out?” 

“I have a secret dagger I always carry on me in my boot.” She cut the final rope and stood up. “They must have missed it.”

Armin let out a small, relieved chuckle. He had forgotten how strong Ackermans were.

“Do you know how we got here?” Mikasa adjusted her scarf and looked around the room for any clues that could help them. A dirty old dungeon didn’t give them much to work with. 

“Remember when we fell into that lake?” Armin stretched out his muscles. Mikasa gave him a slow nod thinking back to the earlier events. “I’m assuming that must have something to do with our situation.”

“The lake..” Mikasa murmured. “the Scouts..Reiner, Annie...Eren!”

She quickly turned to Armin in a panic. “We need to get back.”

Armin gave her a small smile. A glistening flash of mischief resided in his eyes. “I think I have a plan.”

\-------------------------------

“Hey! What’s with all the rack- '' Mikasa kicked the soldier in the stomach and then punched in successfully subduing him to the ground. Another soldier came running, in which Mikasa threw over her shoulder knocking them unconscious. 

“We need to hurry.” Armin grabbed one of the ODM gear from the fallen soldiers and strapped it on. Mikasa grunted in response and grabbed her own pair of ODM gear.

“It’s a pretty bad plan but it’s all we have. We need to get back to where the rest of Levi Squad is. Hopefully we can still stop the rumbling.” 

The cloaks fluttered against their bodies. It was a while since they were them. With the no more titans on the island, they didn’t need to camouflage the cloaks they gave them. And with the new suits, the capes were deemed just another artifact for the past. No one wore them, no one except Captain Levi. They suspected it was because he was an old geezer who wanted to hold a bit onto the past. Hold onto what little was left of ex- commander Erwin Smith. But no one dared to ask, and so they never got answers. 

It felt weird to wear the capes. They never expected to wear them again, and yet, here they are. It truly felt like they were in the past.

They flipped the hoods up to cover their faces. The two soldiers were a bit taller than both of them so it worked out perfectly. It was best to keep their faces hidden. With the Yeagerists rounding them up, stealth was their best friend. The cloaks were long enough to cover their face but not long enough that they couldn’t see. 

Mikasa observed the two soldiers on the ground. They wore the uniforms when they first joined the Scouts. That was over four years ago. Mikasa frowned in confusion. That didn’t make sense. Their rifles were also outdated. When Yelena and Onyankapon came to the island, they had given them information and weapons from the outside world. Technology within the walls rapidly grew with each passing year. No longer did they possess rifles, instead they had handguns and other improved weapons.

Loud distant voices came running closer and closer to them. Mikasa glanced over to her friend. “Are you ready?”

Armin smiled in response and brushed his hair with his hand. “Ready as I’ll ever be. Stay safe, ok?

“You too.” 

Mikasa tested out the ODM handles in her hands. She frowned. The gear they used had been adapted for anti-personnel combat by incorporating Marleyan technology. The gear she held in her hands did not have any of the improvements. 

Armin and Mikasa nodded to each other and they ran out of the dungeon. Over the years, they rigorously trained their bodies knowing they weren’t just fighting titans anymore. Even though Armin was physically still the weakest out of all the remaining 104th soldiers, he prided himself into becoming stronger and that was exactly what he did. And if he were to take the Cadet’s test again, damn right he would place in the top 10.

They ran past the soldiers in their path. They would only fight if they were engaged into battle. Unfortunately, they weren’t the lucky one out of the bunch.

“Hey you! Where are you going?” 

Voices began to stir from the soldiers around them. Of course, they look suspicious, two unidentified soldiers running through the Scouts barracks with their hoods up did seem to put them on the “hey there's definitely something wrong with those two” list. Especially when someone had rung the intruder alarm bell, the only two who looked remotely suspicious were them.

They didn’t have the time to look behind them but loud running footsteps and the yelling voices told them that they needed to get the hell out of there. A soldier did manage. To get in front of them, in which Mikasa grabbed their shoulder and stopped the theme in their path and kicked them off their feet.

So much for not looking suspicious. They had hoped they could get by with no one noticing them but with their luck, nothing seemed to go their way. 

Armin and Mikasa switched to the Omni-Dimensional Moving Gear and grappled forward. The hallways were small but they’ve trained for this way back in Cadet Training. It was at times like Armin was happy that Shadis was so strict about the ODM gear and how to use it. 

Though, the gear made them notoriously faster. More and more soldiers tried to fight them, but their lack of experience didn’t help. 

“I’ll distract them, you go on ahead.” Mikasa whispered into Armin’s ear as she ran past him. 

She twisted the arm of an oncoming soldier. Grappling onto the wall, she flew around a horde of soldiers and kicked them. They fell over like a pile of bowling pins. 

“No way am I leaving you!” Armin yelled back at Mikasa. He flipped any soldiers that came in his path. He ran towards Mikasa and grabbed her arm. They sprinted towards the exit.

A few soldiers faltered when they heard Armin’s voice. ‘It’s so familiar..why?’ A tall, lanky guy with dirty blond hair thought. 

“Hey that voice..”

“You don’t think that’s..”

“No way..he was just with us..”

“Unless..”

Mikasa paid no attention to the voices. She was dead set on one thing- Getting the hell out of there.

The light was so close! They could see the doors. Just a few more feet and they would be out. 

“Hey, stop! We just want to talk!” The familiar voice made them stop in their tracks. Armin and Mikasa slowly turned their heads around. They were met with reddish-brown hair tied up in a ponytail. A certain person sporting glasses. Hange.

They sighed in relief. Finally someone they recognized.

Something flashed across Armin’s eyes. And in an instant, they were tense again. This wasn’t Hange. At least, not their Hange. This Hange looked younger, she didn’t didn’t wear an eyepatch covering her scarred eye nor the new suit she helped design. 

They kept their eyes on her. She couldn’t be trusted.

Mikasa knew that they were slowly being surrounded while they were ‘distracted.’ It didn’t faze her much, they could easily escape at any moment they wanted to. Mikasa shifted her weight so she would be able to move her head around.

“Hello! My name is Hange Zoe. Squad leader of the Scouts.”

‘Squad leader?’ Armin thought. She should be the Commander. Another thing added to the list.

They carefully watched her movements as she came closer to them. Behind her, was Captain Levi. No, not Captain Levi. He was..standing, as if he wasn’t on the verge of death.. And he didn’t have any bandages running across his body. Nor was he slightly unconscious. 

Levi had his blades out waiting to strike at any given point of time. This made Armin gulp nervously. He wasn’t sure if they could beat their captain, especially if this Captain Levi was someone else. They weren’t sure if they had the same strength. And we would rather not test that out. 

If he were anything like their captain they might as well be good as dead. Even with the excessive training, he was uncertain. Mikasa might be able to beat this one. but he surely didn’t want to take that chance.

“We come to you with no harm intended!” Hange announced. They spread their arms out to the sky in a big gesture. “We would just like to have a friendly chat.”

She stopped right in front of them. She gave Armin and Mikasa a terrifying grin. Something flashed across her glasses. Madness, mischief? Armin wasn’t sure. All he knew was they were most definitely not safe.

“Now, who are you and where did you come from?” 

Should they answer? Armin wasn’t sure. With all the evidence , he suspected they have traveled back to the past. He wasn’t certain how but what else could it be?

Mikasa looked around the crowd as Hange talked. ‘All these soldiers..’ Mikasa slowly thought. ‘I watched them die out on the battlefield. How are they here?’

Her gaze stopped at someone. Or instead, a certain trio. She felt her throat clog up from overwhelming emotion. 

Mikasa slowly put a hand on Armin’s shoulder. Her gaze never left them. Armin questionably looked at Mikasa but once he followed her eyes. He tensed up.

“Hey, are you ok?” Hange asked, confused. She tried to grab their attention but with no avail.

“Yoohoo, you there?”

“Hey four-eyes, shut up.”

She frowned at their lack of response. 

‘What's with these two?’ Hange thought. She followed their gaze and went rigid when she saw they were staring at Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. 

‘They aren’t titan shifters looking for Eren, are they?’

She put a hand on her blades.

Hange mentally shook her head. ‘No, that wouldn’t make sense. They were trying to escape.’

Armin and Mikasa paid no attention to Hange. They slowly lifted down their hoods. And for a second, no one dared to say anything.

Their younger counterparts walked forward. They pushed through the crowd not caring if they hurt anyone. Their eyes didn’t dare to leave the newcomers. 

Armin opened his mouth. “Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow just reread it and its wayyy too rushed ill make sure to edit the crap out of this chapter


End file.
